The Reason You're A Good Dad
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Re-posted because fanfic made it one big paragraph. Fluffy one-shot about why Lindsay thinks Danny is a good dad.


**AUthor's Note: Hey ya'll this is just a cute little one-shot that has been sitting on my computer forever. I guess you could say there are season five spoilers in here, but not really. **

**Be prepared this is full of fluff with very little plot. Oh and one mental picture of Danny that will make you melt into a pile of goo.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Lindsay quietly shut the door behind her while dropping her keys on the side table and slipping off her shoes. It had been a long shift, and Lindsay was looking forward to climbing into bed and cuddling with her husband. She walked into the living room and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. The television was on mute, and Danny was sound asleep on the couch, with their three month old daughter on his chest. No matter how many times she saw that sight it still made her heart swell. Who would have thought that a tough CSI would be so gentle and loving? Lindsay decided to get ready for bed, before waking up her husband. She unclipped her badge and gun and placed both next to Danny's in their safe. She then threw her dirty clothes in the hamper, before slipping into a pair of Danny's boxers and one of his t-shirts. She grabbed her camera from its drawer and made her way back out into the living room. She took a couple of pictures and then leaned down to pick up her daughter. Lucy shifted slightly in Lindsay's arms, but didn't wake up. Lindsay kissed the top of her daughter's forehead and when she looked up saw Danny staring at her.

"What time is it?" Danny asked his voice laced with sleep.

"Two, we caught a multiple homicide, so I couldn't leave until everything had been processed. What were you two doing in the living room?" Lindsay asked as the couple made their way to the nursery.

"She was fussy, and the only way she would calm down was by watching TV. I guess we fell asleep."

"Is everything okay with her?" Lindsay asked laying Lucy in her crib.

"Yeah I think she just missed her mommy." Danny said and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist and kissed her cheek.

"How was everything and everyone else tonight?"

"Good. We had one minor disagreement about who got to sit where at dinner, but other than that everything went smoothly."

"That's good to hear." The couple walked out into the hall. "I'm going to go check on everyone else; I'll be there in a second." Lindsay said walking into their oldest daughter's room. Brianna was five years old and full of energy. She was definitely a surprise for Danny and Lindsay, but one they would not change for the world. She made her parents realize how much they loved each other. Brianna looked like Danny but had Lindsay's attitude. Lindsay gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead, before heading to her son's room. Matt was Danny's child through and through. It still amazed Lindsay how much Matt looked like his dad, and knew that he was going to be a heart breaker when he grew up. Lindsay picked up Matt's T-Rex and placed it in his arms before heading to her and Danny's room.

"I still can't believe that we have three children and none of them look like me." Lindsay said climbing into bed next to Danny.

"Hey what can I say I have amazing genes. I mean look at me." Danny said wrapping his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"Man I hope none of our children are as cocky as you."

"You love me for my cockiness."

"Keep telling yourself that cowboy."

"I will." Danny said kissing Lindsay's forehead before turning out his bedside lamp.

"You know it still amazes me how amazing you are with the kids."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are this tough guy while at work, that can get a confession out of almost anyone, and at home you turn into the perfect daddy. You're just so loving and attentive with them, I mean there is a reason they want you when they are sick."

"You're a pretty damn good mommy too." Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Thank you. I got a picture of you and Lucy sleeping. It can go in the scrapbook next to the pictures of you sleeping with Brianna and Matt."

"What is your obsession with pictures of me and the kids sleeping when they were babies?"

"My obsession is because those pictures epitomize the reason I think you are a good a good dad."

"You are crazy."

"Anyways they do something for me. I mean seeing you with our kids always make me fall more in love, but those pictures are the best. Tough guy with a baby does something to every woman."

"Is that true, they do something for you?" Danny asked and Lindsay could tell he was smirking.

"Even though it's going to feed your ego, yes they do something for me." Lindsay said laughing.

"Let's see just how much they do for you." Danny said rolling over and pinning Lindsay underneath him.

* * *

**See I told you, a pile of fluffy goo. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review!! **

**Thanks to Laurzz for reading through this, and ILuvPeterPetrelli also!**


End file.
